Red Head
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: This is a one shot fic. Gibbs and I. Please read and review!


Ok this fantasy came into my head today and I had to write it. I know its Mary Sue but I'm really hoping no bashing. What can I say I love Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gina looked in the mirror. She just finished before her husband of one month Leroy Jethro Gibbs got home from work at NCIS where he was a special agent and a boss. She really hoped he would like it. She got nervous, but smiled as she heard the front door opened and closed. Here goes nothing.

She walked out of the room and into the dining room where she saw him sorting through the mall. She cleared her throat. "Welcome home Jethro." He looked up and did a double take. "Gina. What….what did you do to your hair? You dyed it red? Why?" She looked sad. "You don't like it do you? I knew you wouldn't." He walked over to her right away and hugged her to his chest. "No baby girl its not that. I actually love it. I'm just shocked. What made you do it, and why red?"

"Yesterday when I was waiting for you to go out to lunch, I couldn't help but overhear Tony about how I wasn't a red head and how you usually prefer red heads. It got me thinking about Shannon, Stephanie, and Jenny and I just thought….well…maybe you would prefer me as a red head too." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. She shivered and got weak in the knees. "First….tomorrow..Dinozzo is getting five head slaps from me. Second, do you remember what I told you when we met and then I wanted to marry you, and every day since then?" She looked at him curiously and he continued. "I told you that you were so beautiful to me inside and out. I don't care if you are a brunette, blonde, OR a red head. You are beautiful, and I love you very much." She smiled. "I love you too my silver hair fox." She giggled as she remembered that's what Abby used to call him and she liked that."

He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then right on the mouth. She moaned and melted against him. He pulled away and winked, and damn it again she felt weakness in her knees. "Come on shorty. Want to join me in the shower?" She giggled as he took her hand and they walked upstairs to the bathroom. He called her that because she wasn't even 5 ft. They got into the bathroom and shut the door. Gibbs turned the water on and turned towards his bride. He caressed her cheek, and then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, moaning. They pulled back and Gibbs took off her shirt and bra. He stared at her breasts as his hands pulled down her pants, and then her underwear. She did the same to him…removing all his clothing. She stared down at his hardness, and she got wet in between her legs. They climbed into the shower, where again Gibbs leaned down and kissed her. As he kissed her, one hand massaged her breasts, and one hand massaged her spot. She moaned against his lips as she rubbed his member, as he too groaned against HER lips. He pulled away panting. "God baby girl…you are so beautiful." He kneeled down and stuck his tongue into her member. She gasped. "Oh God Jethro…..mmmmm oh God." She ran his fingers through his silver hair. He went faster as her body began to shake. "MMMM oh God….oh God…" He stopped and she whimpered. Panting, he got up, picked her up, put her against the wall and without hesitation entered her. Kissing with fire, they moaned against each others lips as Gibbs went faster, but they never broke their kiss. She loved feeling him inside her and she thought she would burst. She felt her body begin to shake, and Gibbs pulled back. "You(pant) ready?"(pant). "Oh yeah Jethro I'm ready." With one last thrust, she came…screaming his name and he came right after her….groaning. Panting, he pulled out and he pulled her close to his chest as they stood under the water. She looked up at him. "I love you Jethro. With all of my heart." He kissed her. "I love you too Gina."

NEXT DAY NCIS

When Gibbs walked in, Tony had his back to him. Perfect. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "Ow! Boss! Why so many?" Gibbs glared him. "That's for making Gina insecure. You do that again Dinozzo,and you're fired. You got me?" Tony rubbed the back of his head, nodding. "What did I do?"

"Do the words red head me anything Dinozzo?" Tony gulped. Gina must have heard what he said. Damn. "I'm sorry boss."

"Don't apologize to me Dinozzo. Apologize to my new red head." Tony looked at Gibbs in shock as Gibbs looked at the picture on his desk of Gina and smiled.


End file.
